Cliffs of Dohjok
General Information Area Name: Cliffs of Dohjok Region: Istan Outposts & Cities *Champion's Dawn - East *Jokanur Diggings - West *Beknur Harbor - Southeast *Blacktide Den - Southwest Neighbors * Zehlon Reach - North Quests Creatures NPCs *Behron *Captain Mindhebeh (only during Following the Trail) *Captain Vander (only during quest Queen of the Quarry) *Collectors: **Mau **Uhisheh **Yahya *Dajwa (only during quest Diamond in the Rough) *Guardsman Gahrik (outside Beknur Harbor) * Sahreh *Stonecutter Ged *Vadben * 20 Nerashi (only during Isle of the Dead) * 20 Lonai (only during Isle of the Dead) * 20 Rojis (only during Isle of the Dead) * 20 Ahtok (only during Isle of the Dead) Allies * 20 Kormir (only during A Land of Heroes) Monsters *Corsairs ** 7 Corsair Bosun ** 10 Corsair Thug ** 8 Corsair Raider ** 11 Corsair Lookout ** 9 Corsair Medic ** 4 Corsair Blackhand ** 10 Corsair Flogger ** 4 Corsair Seer ** 10 Corsair Wizard ** 11 Corsair Reef Finder ** 4 Corsair Commandant ** 4 Suubay the Greedy (only during Identity Theft) ** 10 Corsair Captain ** 3 Corsair Berserker ** 10 Corsair Marauder *Great Beast ** 13 Rinkhal Monitor *Harpies ** 8 Skree Hatchling ** 14 Harpy Mother (only during Harpy Hatchling Season) ** 4 Skree Talon (only during Leaving a Legacy ** 12 Harpy Mother (only during Harpy Hatchling Season) ** 12 Skree Talon ** 2 Harpy Hatchling (only during Harpy Hatchling Season) ** 8 Skree Fledgeling ** 11 Harpy Mother (only during Harpy Hatchling Season) ** 5 Skree Warbler (only during Leaving a Legacy) ** 13 Skree Warbler ** 13 Harpy Mother (only during Harpy Hatchling Season) *Insects ** 2 Juvenile Bladed Termite ** 2 Stalking Nephila ** 8 Grub Lance ** 8 Preying Lance *Mandragors ** 7 Mandragor Slither (only durring Quarry Quandry and Queen of the Quarry) ** 8 Mandragor Imp (only durring Quarry Quandry) ** 8 Stoneflesh Mandragor (only durring Quarry Quandry and Queen of the Quarry) *Plants ** 6, 10 Fanged Iboga ** 10 Beautiful Iboga (only during Scholarly Affairs) ** 6, 10 Stormseed Jacaranda *Skales ** 4 Ridgeback Skale ** 13 Ridgeback Skale (only during A Decayed Monument) ** 4 Skale Blighter (only during A Decayed Monument) ** 6 Frigid Skale ** 14 Frigid Skale (only during A Decayed Monument) ** 6 Skale Lasher *Undead ** 10 Relentless Corpse (only during Isle of the Dead) ** 10 Restless Dead (only during Isle of the Dead) Bosses * 14 The Dark Blade (Corsair) (only during Following the Trail) * 18 Commander Bahreht ( ) (Corsair) (only during A Land of Heroes) * 15 Captain Blood Farid (Corsair) (only during Following the Trail) * 12 Keshel the Voracious (Rinkhal Monitor) * 12 Chineh Soaring Light (Griffon) * 12 Mandragor Queen (sic) (Mandragor) (only during Queen of the Quarry) * 14 Kahli, the Stitched (Corsair) (only during Following the Trail) * 14 Cursed Salihm (Corsair) (only during Following the Trail) * 19 Ensign Lumi (Corsair) Hard Mode Vanquisher Goals * Kill 118-131 foes ** There are no sudden spawns other than a couple Rinkhal Monitors in the SW, so just bash away. General Tips * It may be a good idea to bring a party of 8 from either Beknur Harbor or Blacktide Den. Next to the increase in party size, all henchmen will leveled up towards lvl 20 as well. Notes * Sunspear Scouts offer the Insect Hunt, Plant Hunt, Skale Hunt and Skree Battle bonuses. Insect Hunts are at the entrance to Jokanur Diggings (in the NW) and Blacktide Den (in the SW). Plant Hunts are at the entrance to Zehlon Reach (to the N) and in the middle of the map to the east of the large central beach area. Skale Hunts are at the entrance to Beknur Harbor (in the SE) and Champion's Dawn (to the E). Skree Battles are in the middle of the map just north and west of the large beach area. Category:Istan Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers Insect Hunt Category:Offers Skale Hunt Category:Offers Skree Battle Category:Offers Plant Hunt